medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Abnormality
Yukuhashi I'm not entirely sure, but I think Yukuhashi at one point outright refers to his ability as "Mind Reading" or "Reading Minds". While this is inaccurate as to what it is, it does seem to be what he calls it, much like how he refers to Oudo's ability as "Weighted Words" despite it being inaccurate. It's also referred to as a "Receiver" so that may be the abnormality name. Could either of those be added to this page or is there not enough solid evidence for it? It’s a bit tricky, since not only do translators sometimes make changes, the characters themselves can’t always agree on what to call their abilities (Hinokage’s Mr. Unknown/Unknown Hero being the most prominent example). However, if the ability is named, it is usually fairly clear, if hard to catch. For example, Maguro Kurokami refers to his ability as “my Analysis,” while Shigusa Takachiho refers to his as "my Auto-Pilot." Other characters do this as well, with Maguro clearly naming Naze's ability "Remodeling". If you can find the chapter where Mizou Yukuhashi names his ability in this manner, then by all means, please update our information and leave a note as to which chapter it is named in. --Whistle9 23:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The Five Forks Ima mentioned that Aoki's "The Five Forks" could be classified as a Minus, so why exactly can't it be classified as such on the Abnormality page? I understand your reasoning if it's because Aoki is a Not Equal, but bear in mind that the abilities themselves are only classified between Abnormal and Minus. All of Ajimu's abilities are classified as one or the other, whereas Not Equal seems to be a classification of the people with the abilities. This implies that the ability Ajimu gave to Aoki is either Abnormal or Minus, and all signs indicate that "The Five Forks" is a Minus. Tokiro7 Yes, there is no such thing as a “Not Equal” skill (so far anyway). Not Equals seem to be individuals who possess abilities that can be either Abnormalities or Minuses. You’re right; Ajimu flat out says that all her abilities are either Abnormalities or Minuses. However, as of yet, none of her abilities have been distinctly labeled as either. Takarabe’s words (by translation) are: “If I had to classify it, I would say it is close to a Minus skill.” Now, while The Five Forks is here described as similar to a Minus, it is not explicitly defined as one. Perhaps it will be in later chapters. Perhaps the creators will explain it themselves in volume notes. However, as off the translated chapter 104, The Five Forks has not been identified as either an Abnormality or a Minus. Until an exact definition is provided, I personally think it would be more appropriate to have The Five Forks kept with the other unsorted abilities. Now, if I myself am making any assumptions, or you think I have misread, please, by all means, say so. We have talk pages exactly so that matters like these can be resolved. On a side note, please don’t forget to use the signature button at the end of each post so that readers can keep track of who is writing what. Whistle9 21:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) While I do see your point and won't argue against your decision, I still think that what Ima said is enough to indicate that it is in fact a Minus. That being said, I suppose it is possible that other types of abilities will show up later and it is not entirely unreasonable to say that The Five Forks isn't necessarily a Minus. I just think that if there are only Abnormals and Minuses, "close to a Minus" is close enough to "not a Plus Abnormality" to say that it is a Minus. As I said though, I see your reasoning for not changing it on the Abnormality page and I'll stop trying to change it without 100% positive evidence. Tokiro7 13:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Tokiro7 Changing the Title Hey there, I think we should change this section into "Classifications" or something those lines. Because although it has Abnormals and Minuses, it doesn't have any information at all about Specials and Normals. If we rename it into Classifications (or the like), we can add another section to describe more about what a Normal/Special is, and elaborate on the differences between the 4 "classes." Blade517 22:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Are you sure? I was under the impression we had already covered that information on the Hakoniwa Academy page. The Abnormality page was more for focusing on the skills themselves. :--Whistle9 00:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Haha, last place I would've looked. I thought the classifications were more universal than just the academy. Sorry about that, continue on your day. Blade517 18:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ajimu’s Skills Concerning Ajimu’s skills, I’ve added Count Up to the Unsorted Abnormalities section; the page now includes all of Ajimu’s “miscellaneous” skills. As for the remaining six hundred, I left individual links to each list on Ajimu’s page. Am I taking the easy route? Yes. If someone else would like to alphabetize those six hundred skills and add them to the Abnormalites page, go ahead. You have a better work ethic than I do. Otherwise, if no one has any complaints, the page will be left as is. -- 15:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Gravity Manipulation Is there an abnormality based on gravity manipulation? :At present, no skill has been shown to be able to manipulate gravity. I would like to leave a reminder here that article talk pages are for discussions concerning the articles themselves, be it content, layout, ect. Discussion or speculation concerning the series is encouraged, but should be kept to the forums. Thank you. :-- 16:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for doing this on the talk page Whistle, I just wanted to point out that one of Ajimu's Magic Skills, Graviton, does control gravity. ::Tokiro7 (talk) 19:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Whoops. That's what I get. Well, the original question has now been answered, so not really a problem. In future though, forums it is. :::-- 01:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Styles Just a thought, if there's a page devoted entirely to Abnormalities, should there be one devoted to Styles as well? There are at least eight at the moment, possibly with more coming, and enough information to detail how they work. Does anyne else think this is a good idea? Tokiro7 (talk) 04:58, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Names Why all characters name their abilities by those weird names? Book Maker instead of Equation, Exhibition Match instead of Fire Manipulation. Those names don't even have anything related or similar with their power. The Omnipotent One (talk) 18:18, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Skill Holder I'm not really sure where to put this, but apparently the term for a person who has a skill is Skill Holder (能力所有者, Sukiru Horudā), which directly translates to Skill Owner. Takarabe calls Aka this at one point. Tokiro7 (talk) 21:14, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Added the information to the article's intro. -- 21:35, July 29, 2015 (UTC)